


Well Rested

by PastelSailor



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSailor/pseuds/PastelSailor
Summary: Sleeping next to a loved one helps Ritsuka get the sleep they need.





	Well Rested

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote a while ago when I was feeling angsty about our favourite boy Romani.  
> This is my first time posting, any critique or advice is welcome and appreciated.

Its late into the night and the only sound is the quiet drone of electricity within the walls of Chaldea. Like a living being the walls seemed to pulse, keeping the inhabitants inside safe from the unforgiving environment outside. There is soothing element to the sound, as if they location itself was humming itself to sleep.  
But it couldn’t seem to soothe your restlessness. 

You had just successfully saved yet another singularity. By now it was becoming routine; spending long days fighting to restore the singularity and returning for a night or two of rest while the staff of Chaldea prepared for transport to the next one. It was a time to get as much rest as possible, to recover as much as you could. You’d soon be off again, defending humanity on its front lines. You should be drained and aching and emotionally exhausted - and well, you were.  
But you could not sleep. 

You lay awake staring at the plain ceiling of your bedroom, a murky grey in the darkness. Your eyes sting and it feels like you have deflated balloons for limbs. Your brain is calm but filled with a quiet white noise you can’t seem to shake. There is a part of you heavy with anxiety – a part you would never let Mash, your servants, or the staff at Chaldea counting on you, see. Its a part that wished tomorrow would never come, that didn’t want to continue. It’s the part that keeps you up at night.

Alone in the room you never got the chance to decorate, you lay awake waiting for sleep to forcefully claim you. But you could take it no longer. Your body may feel as if it weighed tons and your eyesight be a tad blurry from the strain, but keeping put was never really your thing. You always had to do something. You always had to be the hero.  
So, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and made your way around Chaldea. 

‘Just a quick walk. It’ll be good to stretch,’ you assure yourself. A few minutes passed. And then a few more after that. Yet even as the minutes stretched to the half hour mark, you couldn’t bring yourself back. Instead your feet brought you to the door to the Chaldea main room, the one the staff and director work from to observe your mission. Oddly enough you could see lights peeking out from edges.

Curious and frankly looking for anyway to avoid going back to bed, you head in. 

You are greeted with the back of a head as someone leans over a screen. They’re deep in thought and don’t even hear you enter, their eyes glued to the screen. The scene of somebody tampering with the main servers after hours should probably concern you, but the fluffy hair, pale in the blue light of the computer, sets your heart at ease.  
Dr Roman is sitting alone working away at something on the screen with Da Vinci surprisingly nowhere to be found. Next to him sits a forgotten coffee and half eaten sandwich.  
You quietly tip toe up behind him, seeking to know more about what he is working on. Your footsteps are barely audible, but you forget to account for your shadow and the movement he can see out of the corner of his eye.

Dr Roman is thoroughly startled by your sudden appearance. All at once he tries to stand up, twist around and raise his hands ready for defence. It concludes in him losing his balance and flailing limbs around before barely catching himself on the side of the desk and chair, nearly taking out his drink.  
He blinks blearily up at you as if he’s eyes are adjusting to the human face after staring at a computer screen for so long. Eventually his mouth stretches into a tired but friendly smile. There’s something that has always been incredibly peaceful about that smile of his. Without really understanding why it has such a profound effect on you, your heart blooms and your cheeks grow hot. Thankfully the fatigue in you both means the redness in your face go unnoticed. He rights himself and stands up properly, trying to recover some of the face he just lost in his clumsy reaction. 

“Good evening Ritsuka!” Despite the exhaustion etched into his face, he still manages to interject some energy into his voice. You give a small smile at his greeting, though you internally frown. He’s clearly been up for a while if he hasn’t realised how much time has passed.

“It’d probably make more sense to say good morning.” His brows furrow and he checks his watch absentmindedly.

“Huh, you’re certainly right there.” He looks back to his desk and gives a weary a chuckle, “Time sure flies when you’re having fun.” 

‘Just how long has he been working for?’ You wonder.

He seems like he’s not quite sure what to discuss and to be honest, you struggle for a topic too. He looks as if he’s considering shooing you out, but the strained look to his smile as glances back at the relatively dim room suggests he’s not too keen on returning to his work. Besides, your mind still doesn’t quite beckon you to return to your bed either.

So, you don’t say much. You simply sit on the ground by his desk and let him return to his work with you by his side. It’s a comfortable silence, occasionally broken by random musings you have or additional titbits about your journey you tell him. Sometimes he breaks his attention from his computer completely to ask you a follow up question about what you had said, showing genuine interest in even the most arbitrary of your thoughts. He even complains now and again about how Da Vinci teases him about this, or how the staff forget to do that, or how he wishes there was more strawberry cake available, or how he wishes Magi Mari would update more.

Lulled by the peaceful atmosphere and the quiet tapping of Dr Roman’s hands on his keyboard, your eyes begin to droop. You’re sleepy and every part of your body is sore. But you still refuse to move. You know it’d be better to return to bed seeing as you’d finally gotten sleepy once more, but you don’t want to leave. There's something safe and comfortable about this and you can't bear to part with the feeling just yet. Not when morning and another battle is so close. Not when another singularity means another brush with death. Not when morning means you'll have to leave him again. You don't think you're brave enough to do that alone.  
As your mind begins to lose the inevitable battle to sleep, you can only hope for one thing.

You want to face the morning with Dr Roman.

Hours later you begin to stir. With more than a few blinks and a bit of a rub, your eyes finally start to function again. You’re reluctant to face the grey ceiling of your room and the inevitable day that comes with it. But you have far too many people relying on you to curl up in your shell of blankets and never return.  
Your head is still a sleepy mess, so you don’t quite register the oddness of your surroundings at first. It takes you several seconds for you to notice you’re not facing a ceiling but a wall. Next you notice that you’re sitting on the floor, back against a desk, with a blanket draped over you. This puzzles you but doesn’t quite give you as much a fright as noticing the cushion your head was leaning against is snoring softly.

You turn your head upwards and around and see that the soft cushion you had fallen asleep against was the side of Dr Roman’s leg, who is fast asleep in the chair next to you. His head is buried in his arms laid out on the desk and you can hear a quiet snore coming from him. He doesn’t seem to have been disturbed by your movements. 

You’re body is even more cramped and sore than the night before, from sleeping in such a position for half a night. You should be a lot grumpier than you’re feeling right now, but you can’t control the sleepy smile that spreads across your face.

The feeling in your chest is a lot lighter and warmer now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I want to do more short drabbles/one-shots like these in the future.


End file.
